My Best Friend Named Herobrine
by rae.oceallaigh.5
Summary: This story is a bout a Teenager who meets herobrine and befriends him Find out their story here!


A couple of months ago i befriended a criminal . And his name was Herobrine . He always had my back But when other people

got in his way he disposed of them . It all started when i was waking in the cold snow biome . And i saw him ,

people run away but i didnt . He walked Towards me . I was scared but didnt run away .He said something that i couldnt

understand finally he spoke english . "Thanks For giving me a chance " Herobrine Said . Then for the first time in over

a thousand years Herobrine... H-He smiled? Then as quick as a snap he disapeared into thin air . I walked home quieter

than usual . Then the the minute i walked through the door my best friend Justin bolted through it right behind me .

" YOU MET HEROBRINE " Justin Exclaimed . " How did you know? " I Weakly . " Dude , I watch you " Justin replied Confident .

I wanted to tell him that hero brine is my friend , But he would tell the villagers and they would kick me out of my home

And i would never hear the end of it . The next day i went to the forest with Sage , my wolf . And Herobrine was there

And he brought his pet . No , Not a wolf more like a ... Spider . But the spider liked me for some odd reason , And then me

And Herobrine went fishing , i taught him how to manuevor a boat. And He looked really happy . I was happy to have a friend

Too , So then after a long day of fun we said our good byes and went home , But then as i walked home , Herobrine looked

Sad . " Whats wrong " I asked . " Its just that i dont have a home " Herobrine replied sadly . Then a idea triggered .

I let him stay at my house until we build him a house . " Just wear these sunglasses and dont teleport , ok " I said

" Ok " Herobrine said happily . Then we walked home slowly . And when we got home my friend Justin was there .

" Whos your friend?" Justin said . " Um just someone i met in the woods , He needed a place to stay so i brought him here. "

I replied . Then justin dropped his Iron ingot . And Herobrine reached down to grab it and his glasses fell off .

" Oh No " I whispered to my self . Justin had no words . The room was silent . Then Justin ran through the door and torward

The police house . " HEROBRINE HEROBRINE HEROBRINE " He screamed . I ran after him . I wasnt about to let him send my friend

To SOLITARY JAIL . So i bolted after him and i caught up with Justin . And i pinned him down , Yet hes stil screaming .

Then the poice came outside to see the rucus . " Who is screaming Herbrines name? " The Cop asked very stern . Justin was

About to say Herobrine . But I said " It was just a creeper " . The cop looked at us suspiciously . " Alright then you kids

better get inside i heard Herobrine was on the loose " The cop said . " U-um yes Sir " Justin said stumbling . Then we went

Back home . " WHATS HE DOING HERE?! " Justin yelled . " I had no choice hes my friend and he has no home " I said .

" Well how are we going to keep him a secret " Justin said . " Wait you'd actually help me hide him from everyone? " I asked

" Sure i know how much a best friend means to another. " He replied . So the next day we sneaked past everyone to the snow

forest . We played lots of games and we showed Herobrine lots of stuff like the ocean , the animals , the tree and nature .

So we all went home and got a good nights rest . " Time for another days fun Herobrine! " I exclaimed . When i looked around

The house he wasnt in the house . So I went to look for him in the forest , and sure enough he was there . But he was knelt

Down he was looking at a peice of paper . " Herobrine are you ok? " I asked worried . He got up and said something to me .

I got this note its from my family , They say they are in the End . " Well why are you sad? " I asked . " Be-because they

Want me to come home. " Herobrine said . I was sad that his family wanted him home . But i knew he had to go home .

" Herobrine i think you should go home to your family. " I said . " Why? " Herobrine replied . " Well your family wants

You home so i think you should go home and see your friends and family. " I said . " Maybe it is the right choice "

Herobrine replied . " I forgot we need to find a stronghold and some eyes of ender. " I said . " Dont worry i know a guy

Who can give us ender eyes. " Herobrine said confident . So we met his guy and he gave us 64 eyes of ender .

So we found a strong hold and we put the eyes of ender in place and the portal activated . But then justin came behind us.

" What are you doing here? " I asked . " You didnt think i would miss out on saying good bye , did you? " Justin said.

Then Herobrine left . Right after that the cops came . "We know Herobrine was here , you boys need to come with us " The

Cop said . So we followed him to the police station , where they interogated us . "And thats the story. " I said .

" Thank you son , thats all we need for now. " The cop said . And thats the story of my best friend named Herobrine .

The End!


End file.
